Elements of Nature
"Jewels made of the four natural elements: Earth, Water, Fire, and Air. She created them to be used in an emergancy. They were made of the natural elements and hidden in places where no human hands can reach." - Mina Kratt The Elemental Gems are the center subjects of Wild Kratts: Power of Nature. The Gems were created by Mother Nature in case the planet was in jeopardy. There's a total of four, each representing one of the elements. The wielders of the Gems are called the Nature Guardians. A Guardian that wields all four elements is called the Gaia Guardian. History The Beginning - 10,000+ years prior When humanity was young, they became dependent on the gods for their needs. As these needs turn to wants and even began attracting monsters, Hermia (Mother Nature) created the Elemental Gems and the source of the planet's barriers, the Earth Gem. Before they could be used however, she rescued three orphan brothers from wolves. Forgetting about the Gems, she made the three her "sons"/apprentices. When Chaos kidnapped Hermia and the world went to shelter, her three mortal apprentices were chosen to wield the Elemental Gems and defeat him. The energy of the Gems transformed them into adults. more is to be added... Prologue - 25 years prior Season 1: Eris Arc When Zach absorbed the Earth Gem's magic, the Wild Kratts looked around the planet for the Gems. But the jewels themselves found them, as they demonstrate each one's meanings. After Mina got killed by Zach, the Kratt Brothers tried using the jewels to defeat Zach, but he shattered them into pieces. When all seemed lost, the rest of the team including some Wild Kratts Kids came, encouraging them and making them realize that Hope is the key. Season 2: Chaos Arc Season 3: Future Arc Wielders and Properties List of wielders from first to latest: *Ventus (first): Air - 10,000 years ago *Aqua (first): Water - 10,000 years ago *Terra (first): Earth, then Gaia - 10,000 years ago *Pyce and Rose (first, but temporary): Fire - 10,000 years ago *Hundreds of others in 9,950 years *Wéifēng: Air - before Flora *Flora: Gaia for 25 years then died 25 years ago *Martin Kratt: Water - current *Chris Kratt: Earth - current *Aviva Corcovado: Air - current *Koki Bambrick: Fire - current *Jimmy Z: Fire - current *David Genosharp (first) Time - current The properties of the elements: *Water - Bravery *Earth - Mercy *Air - Kindness *Fire - Generosity Then there's the misc. elements: *Light - Hope *The Sixth - Love *Time - Patience The Five Elements The Sixth Element The Sixth Element is what is embodied by the Kratt Brothers. It is the Element of Love. It was also embodied by Ventus, Aqua and Terra. The Element of Time The Element of Time is embodied into David and his allies ever since they were born. it gives them patience and understanding. Elemental Crystals The Elemental Crystals are the main subjects in Season 2. These crystals were part of the Gaia Scepter and made by the Three Deities themselves. They were lost around the world after the Wild Kratts defeated Black Storm. List of Crystals *Oceanus' Sapphire - Water *Gaia's Emerald - Earth *Uranus' Diamond - Air *Trinity Ruby - Fire *Apollo's Pearl - Time Crown Form Crown Form is considered the second level of power a Nature Guardian can reach. Only the Wild Kratts' generation has discovered this transformation. This form is obtained through the power of the Elemental Crystals. In this form, their normal Guardian powers and stronger and they gain additional powers and new weapons. The reason this is called "Crown Form" is because the Elemental Crystals are worn on head accessories that look like crowns. List of Crown Forms and Wielder *Sea Crown - Martin *Forest Crown - Chris *Sky Crown - Aviva *Magma Crown - Koki and Jimmy *Time Crown - David Category:Core subject Category:Weapon